My Bijou, My Jewel
by PALC
Summary: When Kakashi witnesses a strange scene between Iruka and Naruto it leaves him wondering just how deep their relationship really is. Call him curious but it just wouldn't leave him alone. IrukaXNaruto Yaoi
1. Out of Place

Bijou \BEE-zhoo\

_adjective_: **1.** Something small, delicate, and exquisitely wrought.

_noun_: **1.** A jewel.

Summary: When Kakashi witnesses a strange scene between Iruka and Naruto it leaves him wondering just how deep their relationship really is. Call him curious but it just wouldn't leave him alone. IrukaXNaruto

Disclaimer: -ducks ninja stars- Lol Alright, I don't own any right to Naruto © but hell if I don't own this fic!

Many thanks to PromistDream!

**My Bijou, My Jewel

* * *

**

Iruka had to wonder how things ever came to this. For a while after his parents died it seemed all he would ever feel was a profound grief and inexplicable rage. Rage at a fiery demon, rage at a blonde child, rage at himself.

Now as he stared at the man he was entangled with, protectively holding him against his chest, all the brunette could imagine feeling was love, affection, and intense warmth. His rage had faded a long time ago, and he realized it didn't truly have the potential to morph into the unshakable desire for revenge he'd previously thought it did.

His sadness though, what he'd thought was simmering below all his hatred, had been the hardest to fight. He'd thought it was the rage controlling him, causing him to lash out, but really it had been sorrow. It'd shaken him to his core and he couldn't tell you how he drew himself out of that dark abyss, he was just thankful it happened.

He could tell you _who_ though, who'd been the one to pick him up when he thought he'd never feel anything but down again. The one to show him happiness and love, _but maybe he'd been the one to show the boy love first_?

He breathed lightly, watching the blonde as he snored. He was just too cute.

It was the most unlikely person, the one he'd originally directed all his hatred and sorrow at. While he hadn't lashed out physically he could still cringe remembering how deeply he'd cursed the boy in his head mentally. How much he'd wished he could suffer like him. Feel pain like him.

How badly he'd just hoped the small blonde child would _die_. It hadn't mattered at the time how or why, just how soon.

It left a bitter taste on his tongue, and knowing he'd never tell Naruto made it worse. He didn't want the blonde to know what he'd once been, how close he'd ended up just like all the others villagers the boy desperately ran from.

Was still running from.

Iruka clutched the blonde closer, sliding his hands down his chest to linger over his stomach where he knew the seal resided.

He could feel the heat radiating from him. Naruto was always so warm; it had nothing to do with the Kyuubi inside him though.

He gently kissed his hair, burrowing his cheek into the blonde's neck. He couldn't resist smelling him, the faint scent of soap and sweat from last night's activities still lingering on his skin.

He felt the blonde inhale deeply, stretching slightly in his sleep before turning to snuggle deeper into his embrace.

Iruka smiled softly.

His bijou. His jewel.

* * *

"Mah, mah! Iruka-sensei! Take me to ramen!"

The academy teacher laughed as he watched the boy bouncing ahead of the group he'd been walking with.

Genma chuckled, his senbon stuck between his lips as he waved Iruka off, "Looks like you have to go feed that bottomless pit again. See you tomorrow, Sensei."

Kotetsu and Izumo laughed as well, used to Naruto's behavior around Iruka-sensei. The each saluted a quick goodbye and headed off with Genma in search of Kakashi while Iruka took off the opposite way after Naruto. They'd have to pick up Raidou pretty soon and possibly Hayate if he was feeling up to it; hopefully the man wasn't too under the weather tonight.

The four had a party planned and were wondering whether the jonin would actually show up to it and if so- how late. It always seemed like he was popping in right when the party was over, giving one lame excuse after another.

_Well, you see. This raccoon tipped over this ladies trash so I offered to help her pick it up. But then the raccoon appeared again and turns out it had rabies so it was foaming at the mouth. I couldn't just leave her unprotect-_

And said jonin was now headed straight for them. Genma raised an eyebrow, pleasantly surprised to see for once Kakashi had found them first. The man looked in a hurry though.

"Genma- have you seen Naruto?"

The jonin blinked, "Yeah, you just missed him. Iruka took him to ramen. Why, did you-"

But the jonin instructor was already off. It was odd; Kakashi never seemed worried about the hyperactive blonde before. He had never gone off in search of him voluntarily, not that Genma knew of.

All he'd ever heard from Iruka was how poor of a decision he'd thought it was to place Naruto on Team 7. Under Kakashi's tutelage was most likely the main probably. Now here the man was looking for his student. Genma wondered how often the man searched for Sakura and Sasuke. Was he really that bad of a teacher?

Well, he _had _failed all his teams before Team 7. Genma shrugged, maybe Iruka had a point.

Kotetsu and Izumo slapped him on the back, "Come on, Shiranui. You don't wanna start killing brain cells before tonight, right? Haha- get me?"

Genma rolled his eyes, "Yeah. I got it."

He followed the two chunin, wondering why he suddenly had a feeling something big would be happening between those three.

* * *

"Can I have another bowl, Sensei? _Pleaseee_?" Naruto pleaded.

With a face like that, Iruka knew he couldn't possibly resist. He sighed dramatically, "Are you trying to make me go broke, Naruto...?"

He watched the boy's face fall and gently smirked, "ONE more bowl- I can't afford anymore!"

The blonde grinned, "Thanks, Iruka-sensei! Hey Old Man- one more bowl of miso for me!"

Teuchi rolled his eyes in the back, "I don't know how Iruka pays for it all on that salary…"

His daughter Ayame nodded sympathetically.

Suddenly a shadow appeared in the doorway, the flap was lifted and in came strolling the last person Naruto expected to see.

"Kaka-sensei! I didn't know you ate ramen here too!"

Kakashi stared at him, "I don't. Listen Naruto, I need to talk with you about you're training. You have a lot you need to improve on- I was thinking maybe we should try a small training session to get you started. Then you can work on advancing those areas with other instructors."

The customers eating glared at him. They all liked Naruto, or at the least didn't mind his presence. If they hadn't liked Naruto they certainly wouldn't have been eating at the same ramen stand as him, now would they? So when some jonin came in literally insulting him it wasn't hard to believe the boy would be defended.

Thankfully Iruka was the first to stand up, "Is it really necessary to interrupt him while he's eating? The least you could do was wait until the boy exits the ramen stand before assaulting him!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Assault? I think you're over exaggerating, Sensei…"

Iruka glare up at him, curse his shortness!

"Am I, Hatake-san? Listen, I know you're his new instructor but these kids are just genin for the moment. The least you could do was spare them the time of day to eat something!"

You would have expected the customers to at least pretend to ignore the two bickering ninja, but in reality they kept their glares aimed at Kakashi. The jonin glanced around… it was a little unsettling really.

Naruto tugged on Iruka's sleeve, seemingly not aware of his two sensei's fighting, "I'm done! And that offer sounds great, Kaka-sensei!"

The academy teacher smiled down at him gently, "Good. How about you go on ahead and I'll meet you after I'm done talking with Hatake-san?"

The blonde looked confused, "Um… alright! Bye Old Man! Thanks for the ramen! See ya Kaka-sensei!"

Teuchi waved the genin off, watching as Iruka's smile disappeared immediately after the blonde's departure. The chunin aimed a glare at the jonin once more.

"Naruto doesn't need you! And you wouldn't know the first thing about teaching a child!"

Ouch, Kakashi winced internally. One for the pissed off academy teacher.

"No offense Sensei but these genin will someday become trained killers. Naruto was at the back of his class and because of that will need extra attention. He's too immature and optimistic for the profession he's trying to enter. It's important to fix these problems now or down the road reality's going to hit him hard. As his jonin instructor I'm only trying to help him before that can happen."

The brunette looked unimpressed, "Which explains your hesitance to teach the boy how? For all the reasons you spout I have yet to see results. Did you ever bother with the boy beforehand? Or have you just recently decided he's 'weighing' the team down? Is that why you came out here today, Hatake-san…?"

The jonin didn't say anything.

Iruka scoffed, "Naruto isn't hardly as inept as he's made out to be. But I see you are. The real way to teach a child is to get know them first and you know _nothing_ about Naruto, you'd do well to remember that."

Iruka looked like he might have hissed in his face if they hadn't been in such a public place. The brunette stalked angrily out of the ramen bar, leaving countless people staring in his wake.

Iruka laughed somberly, disappearing down the street. When had he gone from hating the blonde to defending him so passionately, even to the point where he'd yell at his new instructor in a public establishment?

He would have been embarrassed except the fact he'd been right. He'd stood up for what he believed in, and he believed in Naruto. He deserved better than Hatake.

The jonin should be ashamed. What exactly made him think he could teach Naruto now? Especially seeing how he'd never bothered before?

He sighed and quickly made his way back to his apartment, hoping Naruto had taken the key from under the matt and let himself in.

Iruka was surprised when he found the blonde outside instead, sitting on the steps.

He smiled softly when the boy jumped up at his approach. Iruka opened his arms wide for the hug he knew Naruto would inevitably give him.

Right on cue Naruto jumped into his arms, crushing him.

"Sensei! I… I just wanted to say thanks for today. You didn't have to yell at Kakashi-sensei, but you did anyway. I don't think anyone's ever done something like that for me before…"

The academy teacher felt his heart melt; the boy couldn't even look into his face. He crouched down to the blonde's height, grabbing his chin and gently turning the blonde to face him.

"I_ did_ have to do that today Naruto. Frankly, you deserve a better teacher than that. Hatake is a bad example for you, what you really need is-"

Naruto gazed at him; you could see the happiness literally glowing in his eyes- radiating from his body.

"And how could one person be late so often? It's-"

"Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka stopped mid-rant, blinking as he realized he'd gone off on a tirade, "Yes, Naruto?"

The blonde slowly shook his head, pointing towards the apartment door, "Can we please go inside now?"

The academy teacher laughed and stood up, "Sure."

* * *

"Sensei- can I tell you something?"

Naruto fiddled with his hands as he sat on the bench in the park. Iruka had taken him out today, claiming Kakashi made them work too hard and he needed a break. The blonde wasn't too sure about how hard Kakashi made them work, the jonin was pretty lazy with the training, but he would never object a reason to go out somewhere with his old academy teacher.

The brunette was next to him now, breaking a popsicle in half and handing him the other piece. He took it with a shaky hand and tried to calm his nerves.

Iruka raised a curious eyebrow, noting how nervous the boy looked. Did someone hurt him? If so, he was going to give back tenfold what they'd done to the blonde.

Naruto gave him a weak smile and Iruka hurried to answer him, "Oh-Sure! You know you can tell me anything, Naruto! I'm always here for you."

The brunette smiled, he wasn't lying after all. Whatever the blonde had to tell him the brunette would listen to patiently and without comment until he was done.

Naruto's smile seemed to grow stronger at that answer, looking a bit less nervous if anything else.

"Great! Could you close your eyes first though?"

Alright. That was just suspicious. Iruka looked at the boy doubtfully.

Naruto only beamed at him, "_Come on, Sensei_! Don't you trust me?"

The academy teacher snorted, "Only as far as I can throw you."

The blonde pulled off a hurt look, "You know, that really hurts! I thought you knew me better than that…"

Iruka laughed this time, "I do know you better than that, which is why I have a right to be suspicious." The brunette only sighed though, eventually doing as instructed and closing his eyes. He became highly aware of the world around him and heard Naruto shuffling closer to him on the bench.

Iruka wouldn't lie, he was little nervous himself.

Suddenly he felt lips on his mouth and his eyes popped open, starring wide into the deep blue's of the genin in front of him. He recoiled, wiping his mouth hastily.

"Naruto-!"

The blonde truly seemed confused, shifting on the bench like he was back in his academy days about to receive detention.

"Before you yell at me, Sakura said it was something two people who love each other do! I wanted to tell you how much I appreciated everything you've done for me. No one else really ever bothered except you. You… you didn't like it?"

Iruka could only blink, trying to follow the logic of a teen who'd been hated as a child. Who didn't have much contact with others that was friendly, who never had a family, who didn't know what love was yet.

He rubbed a hand over his face, thinking of how to explain this to the blonde without giving him the wrong idea.

"Listen Naruto-" He gave a reassuring smile that way the blonde didn't run off before he finished, "You were right to assume I care for you. I care for you a great deal in fact, and I'm happy you appreciate everything I do for you. I feel the exact same way, and believe it or not you've done more for me than you'll ever know."

The blonde looked confused, he better wrap this up quick.

"But _that_ kind of love is reserved for someone closer than friends. Someone you hold closer to you than anyone else around you, your most precious person."

Naruto's eyes lit up, "Oh! Like husband and wife?"

Iruka nodded his head happy Naruto was getting it.

Naruto chuckled then, looking extremely embarrassed all of a sudden, "Haha-Sorry I kissed you, Sensei. I didn't know…"

The academy teacher waved him off, "I understand. Let's just finish our popsicles before they melt, all right?"

Naruto whooped, "Yeah, and then you can take me to Ichiraku's!"

* * *

The park was somewhere Kakashi frequented often, not that anyone would know.

It was a relaxing spot, one he spent plenty of time waiting to be late to meetings with his students in. He made his way here on spare time too.

It was peaceful, which is why he didn't expect for Naruto to be here as well. He thought the boy would be training more than anything- even if he had basically ordered the team to take a break. Sasuke was likely disobeying his orders too.

Instead of a tranquil environment, he'd found the academy teacher and his student sitting on a bench near the tree he was resting in. If he was disturbed by their mere presence before, it was an understatement to say he'd been surprised to witness Naruto kiss the older chunin.

For the record, Iruka looked just as surprised as him though.

So using the ninja skills he was famous for he observed the two, dissecting their body language and interaction. Naruto and Iruka were awfully close weren't they? Call him a pervert if you will, possibly thinking that a genin and an academy teacher were target for suspicion, but if he was correct then that harmless kiss was harboring some serious ammo beneath the surface. If was possible the two weren't even aware of it themselves yet.

And if Kakashi was right again, though Iruka had recoiled it seemed more in shock than any kind of revulsion. Revulsion that _should _have been there in an unsuspicious relationship. Naruto hadn't made a big deal out of it either, in fact they both seemed to go back to the way things normally were right away.

But what exactly was the way things 'normally' were?

Kakashi didn't know but he'd sure as hell find out. The academy teacher said he didn't know the first thing about Naruto? Well, he'd remedy that right now.

* * *

**And so the story ensues! Will Kakashi find out? You bet he will. This story should be short. Two or three chapters at the most, especially since I have other stories I need to be working on. There will be time skips too since I don't think Iruka will take Naruto's love seriously until he's at least sixteen, and his virginity until he's legal. As you have seen there was already a flashback.**


	2. Out of Time

Bijou \BEE-zhoo\

_adjective_: **1.** Something small, delicate, and exquisitely wrought.

_noun_: **1.** A jewel.

Summary: When Kakashi witnesses a strange scene between Iruka and Naruto it leaves him wondering just how deep their relationship really is. Call him curious but it just wouldn't leave him alone. IrukaXNaruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto,

**My Bijou, My Jewel**

"_Is that you,_ _Kaka-sensei_?"

Kakashi cursed, eyes widening a fraction. Naruto wasn't as bad a sensor as he first thought. If he could sense this well how come the blonde didn't show this kind of talent in the field?

He jumped down from his place in the tree, revealing himself entirely. He'd been trailing Naruto ever since the chunin and the boy split up. Kakashi had planned on following the brat all the way home- he didn't know all that much about him- so he figured the best place to start was where the blonde lived.

Somehow, though … the blonde had sensed him.

"Don't look so surprised, Sensei. If it helps your ego, I sensed your presence more than your chakra."

The jonin stared, stashing the tidbit of information away for later contemplation, and started walking next to his student. Naruto was more observant than he let on then, even better than some chunin. Kakashi could track half the chunin up and down Konoha and they wouldn't even notice… and that was without really trying. It wouldn't do for Kakashi to give himself away again; he'd be more subtle next time.

"My presence, huh?"

Naruto beamed at him, "Yeah! Uh, how to explain it… Hmmm. It's like I can feel your _aura_. I know all the auras of people close to me."

The jonin cocked his head to the side, hands settling in his flak jacket as he looked curiously at his student, "So I'm considered close to you?"

It was Naruto who surprised him again, this time stopping on the sidewalk to stare at him seriously. The blonde raised an eyebrow, and there was a frown marring his always smiling face.

"Don't flatter yourself, Sensei. You couldn't be closer to me if you jumped in a bowl of ramen. The sense of closeness _you _stand is about three feet from me at all times. I know your aura only because I'm forced to be near you… I've memorized it."

This time Kakashi flat out stared, his one eye watching the blonde and mind whirling through a whole new assessment of the genin. Naruto had quite the mouth on him, didn't he? Who knew the blonde could be so… so _cold_?

Iruka's words rang in his head loud and clear.

_You know nothing about Naruto._

The blonde genin started off without him, not really expecting his sensei to follow anyway. Not after that. He felt he had to do it though. Iruka stood up for him before and he wouldn't let Iruka down now. How could he continue to sit around while Iruka fought his battles for him? He was a genin now! and Kakashi had been rude to Iruka earlier. No one talked to Iruka-sensei like that. Not if he had anything to say about it…

"See you later then, _Hatake-san_."

Kakashi winced, eerily reminded of Iruka. Was he too late? Had he ruined yet another relationship through ignorance?

The jonin watched his student walk out of the park, at a loss for words and deep in thought. This was going to require more effort than he first planned- effort on his part to actually know his student. He took a moment to reflect and briefly admitted. He _had _been slightly negligent as a teacher. Possibly a bit on the rude side as well. It really was unfair to Naruto; he guessed the boy was getting his just due.

"See you later then_, Hatake-san." _

It echoed, resonating somewhere deep inside him, and as he watched Naruto's retreating back he scowled beneath his mask.

He never wanted to hear Naruto say that again.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

"Hah! You should have seen those women kick pervy sage's butt! They whipped him all over the bathhouse. Sannin my a-"

"_Naruto_!"

The blonde smiled sheepishly, scratching his neck and shutting his mouth, "Sorry, Sensei."

Iruka turned an eye on the genin, pulling his teapot off the stovetop to admonish him further. Naruto sat on his couch and laughed, trying his hardest to take the academy teacher seriously, but it was just too funny to stop.

"-ever curse in my house! I don't care if you do at h-"

The blonde watched him, letting him blow some steam off. He relaxed into the comfortable couch in Iruka's apartment, mind wandering back to his academy days when Iruka would lay him out for some much as trying to say something dirty. He could still see his sensei towering over him and giving him a good verbal lashing in his minds eye, while in the real world he was pacing back and forth in the kitchen, making his afternoon tea. The academy teacher really was too high-strung, it had to be from working with kids all the time.

Naruto sighed, it was about time to break it up then, or else Iruka would rant on all day.

"_Sensei_! The tea bags are in the cupboard above the sink."

Iruka blinked, realizing he had yet to put in the actual tea part. He glanced at the blonde on his couch, looking all the world the little brat he was.

"This doesn't excuse anything! If I even hear you _start_ to say-," he stretched so he could reach for the bags, continuing the monologue.

Naruto rolled his eyes from his spot on the couch. He'd really hoped Iruka would forget the lecture. The blonde was going to have to pick it up a notch then. Time for distraction number thirty-five.

"_Ahhh-!_"

He purposefully fell off the couch, floundering for effect and making sure to land with an extra loud thump.

Iruka gasped, seeming to forget Naruto was a bonafide ninja, and no matter how clumsy he was should never fall off a couch. Maybe the blonde who hung around his friends all day was a clumsy idiot, but with Iruka…

"Naruto!"

Tea was forgotten as the academy teacher helped the blonde up and Naruto wondered if maybe he hadn't condemned himself to something even worse.

Mother Hen Iruka could at times be worse than Ranting Iruka.

It was hard to tell, but when his teacher started fawning over him he couldn't help but smile. At least one thing was good about Mother Hen Iruka, things would never change.

He reached out a hand, letting Iruka guide him to the kitchen to pour him a cup of water.

"Where did you land when you fell? You want some ice?"

Iruka could really work himself into a tizzy. Naruto shook his head, and finished setting the teabags in Iruka's cup while the chunin dug in the freezer for his ice trays.

"_I'm fine,_ Iruka. Now come on- you promised to take me to Ichiraku's today!"

Iruka paused with the ice tray, glancing at his newly steeping tea, and shook his head. He looked over at Naruto, trying (and failing) to hide a smile.

"You-! Ugh. Fine, let's go."

Naruto threw his fist in the air, whooping and running towards the door.

Iruka shook his head, walking after him, "I can't believe I thought you were hurt… Genin my as-"

The blonde turned around, looking back mischievously, "Nuh-uh, Sensei! If I can't say it, you can't either!"

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Wow.

Iruka was still trying to figure out if this was the same kid he had taught all those years ago. Jiraiya sure did a great job with him.

Naruto had just come back from his three years of training, and frankly, Iruka had missed the boy. Not that he was much of a boy anymore; he looked just like a full-grown adult. Iruka was proud and felt a stirring sensation well up inside him, was this how a parent felt like at graduation?

"Sensei!"

Oh god.

"-oof!"

The crowd laughed as the blonde tackled him, effectively knocking him to the ground and out of breath.

Iruka chuckled too, trying to gain some air back. After all this time Naruto was still the same- a different Naruto would have shook his hand or something equally as polite.

Why did he feel happy the boy had chosen to tackle him to the ground instead? The opposite of mature- like in his genin days?

"Well, it's your first time back in Konoha in three years. What do you want to do first?"

As they dusted themselves off and got up his friends crowded around him, Naruto really had missed everyone. He surprised them all by pointing at Iruka and grabbing his hand to drag him off.

"The first thing I want to do is go to Ichiraku's with my favorite sensei! God, I haven't had Ichiraku ramen in ages. After traveling the world, you realize there's no better ramen than right here in Konoha!"

Most people laughed, Iruka would be included in that.

The academy teacher waved everyone goodbye, talking briefly with a few before Naruto drug him further into the village, hungry and impatient, as the rookie nine and others dispersed.

Iruka stared down at their linked hands, seeing how big Naruto's was in comparison to his smaller one. He really had grown- he was even bigger than the brunette now.

The blonde looked back at him.

"Something the matter, Sensei?"

Iruka started, looking away.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, was that a blush on Iruka's face?

"You know, Sensei…" Naruto grinned as he kept walking, "You have this really goofy smile on your face right now."

The brunette squeezed his hand a bit, and the blonde imagined his reaction was priceless.

"I got it from you, brat. You always ran around with a silly grin slapped on."

The blonde stopped, indignant, and looked back to see Iruka burst out laughing at his expression. It was good to see him laughing again.

He hadn't lied about being hungry. He missed Ichiraku ramen, but he missed the teacher that treated him even more.

It was good to be home.

He smirked a little.

"That hurts, Sensei. But you can make it up with a few bowls of heaven!"

His teacher laughed again, "I think you missed something while training with Jiraiya-sama. The art of coercion."

Naruto yanked on his hand, making Iruka yelp.

Naruto smirked and continued walking to the restaurant, intent on a few bowls of miso, "I'm not hearing a no…"

Iruka's lips quirked as he walked behind him, amused.

"Let's settle for a maybe."

Naruto whooped, just like the good old days.

"Yes! Ichiraku, here we come!"

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

So the blonde was finally back, huh?

"My eternal rival! Have you not heard the good news? Naruto-kun is back!"

It was odd, Kakash thought, how it seemed he was the last to know. Kakashi was usually always kept in the loop, if there was important news, then he was typically one of the first to find out.

Someone had gone out of their way to avoid telling him.

_Iruka._

Kakashi had been the boy's previous teacher, before the sannin had taken him on for a three-year training journey around the world. It pissed him off because he had just started to put his plan into action, to find out more about the blonde student who had captured his attention.

And then he slipped away.

Three years Kakashi waited on the blonde's return, wondering how to fix a relationship that was already falling apart. Sure the blonde hadn't outright told him to fuck himself that day in the park, but he might as well have. Evidently, Kakashi had treated Naruto even worse than he realized because the blonde tried to avoid him as much as possible. Talk between them was sparse, and when it was, it was always full of tension.

Kakashi despised it, that one of his students could grow to hate him. Well, Naruto didn't seem capable of _hatred_, but maybe extreme dislike.

Even Gai had known of the blondes return before him, he snapped his book shut, pocketing it and turned to his long time friend and ally.

"Gai- when exactly did you say Naruto got back?"

The man's teeth were a bright white, a huge smile in place as he pointed northward, happy his rival had acknowledged him, "Why, not even an hour ago! Everyone was there to greet him! The power of youth was overwhelm-"

Kakashi took off, not staying long enough to sit through another one of Gai's speeches.

Dammit! So _everyone _was there to greet the blonde?

_Everyone but you Hatake._

He cursed to himself, hopping along rooftops and to the one place he knew the blonde would be at, the one place Naruto was likely to miss above all else.

Ichiraku Ramen.

He skirted along houses, stopping when he felt the familiar chakra signatures of the academy teacher and his former student.

He ducked away, keeping silent as he finally located the two walking in the crowded street, holding hands and laughing merrily together. They were attracting more than a bit of attention and Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the sight- it wasn't everyday you saw two full-grown men walking around together, holding hands and making gooey eyes at each other.

And that was exactly what it looked. To Kakashi anyway.

What is this- a date? He questioned himself.

Occasionally, Naruto would look back and say something to his teacher, to which Iruka would roll his eyes and chuckle. They just looked so happy and was that- was that jealousy Kakashi felt?

Naruto hates me.

"See you later then, _Hatake-san_."

He stewed quietly as he followed them, eventually stopping as they came to the restaurant and entered through the flap.

It was now or never.

He took a deep, steadying breath and walked out into the street, pulling his orange book out, to a few mother's horror, and walked nonchalantly over to the ramen shop. He waited a few minutes, before deciding it was time to enter. He didn't want Naruto to hate him- anything but that.

And he never did get to welcome the blonde home.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

lol Well, I have no clue whether Kakashi is jealous because of their apparent 'romance' or just the fact that Naruto likes Iruka better as a teacher. It's almost looking like a mixture of both. And now he's stalking them- what a creeper. XD


	3. Out of Mind

Bijou \BEE-zhoo\

_adjective_: **1.** Something small, delicate, and exquisitely wrought.

_noun_: **1.** A jewel.

Summary: When Kakashi witnesses a strange scene between Iruka and Naruto it leaves him wondering just how deep their relationship really is. Call him curious but it just wouldn't leave him alone. IrukaXNaruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**My Bijou, My Jewel**

* * *

Kakashi walked in to see the two had already ordered. Patrons were clapping the blonde on the back, welcoming him home undoubtedly, and Naruto always thanked them but looked back at Iruka helplessly when the line of people kept coming. The teacher, in response, only laughed at the blonde's helplessness. It would be good for the blonde. He would see how much everyone truly missed him.

A quick blush, one Kakashi didn't miss, colored his face as a particularly rowdy customer patted Naruto on the back hard enough to nearly knock him from his stool. He grabbed onto Iruka for purchase and the brunette found himself stabilizing the off-balance blonde in a heartbeat. The hulking patron just laughed while the blonde tried to get some air back into his lungs. He eyed the man as he walked away and Iruka tried for a sympathetic look.

Naruto mocked-glared, "That was your fault you know."

Iruka shrugged, a smile working its way on his face unimpeded, "I can't help that people miss you."

The blonde pouted. Iruka continued, "I thought you'd be happy to see how much people missed you around here. It was terribly boring you know, without all the screaming and chaos and orange flying about."

Nrauto rolled his eyes at the exaggeration, "Actually, it was more how they were interrupting my time with you."

For a few seconds they both stayed silent, Naruto realizing how that must have sounded and Iruka pretending it hadn't come out that way. The brunette felt a specific emotion clutch his heart and soar. He somehow kept a straight face as he nodded and murmured back, "I missed you too. We all did. We were starting to get lonely here at Ichiraku with no extra racket accompanying our meals."

Naruto opened his mouth, ready to only halfheartedly retort when someone interrupted.

"Mah, Sensei's correct you know."

Kakashi and slipping his book into his pocket he took up the vacant seat to Naruto's left. He could literally hear Iruka's teeth grating and in response his eye curled up, smiling even more knowing it made Iruka angry.

Up close he could see how much the blonde had grown, his features looked sharper. He looked older and he looked like a ninja.

Naruto only blinked, surprised to see his old sensei at all.

"Good to have you back, Naruto-kun."

The blonde's gaze only darkened though, "Good to be back, Hatake-san."

Right about now he could feel Iruka's smirk, and felt his own teeth grit and tried again, "I came by as soon-"

"Kakashi-san! Kakashi-san!"

Suddenly someone was bursting through the flap of the stand and Kakashi felt his chance slipping away. Dammit! Not again!

A man in uniform, chuunin, panted as he relayed the message.

"Urgent message from Hokage-sama! She requests your presence immediately!"

For a few moments he sat there, unresponsive and felt eyes on him, Iruka's, which were gloating in victory.

_Not this time Hatake, _they mocked.

Mixed feelings swirled inside him as he stood, angry that his first chance with the blonde had been won by Iruka one more. He didn't show it outwardly though as he found his book and waved at his company, "Maybe we'll see each other around sometime soon then. I'm sorry I have to leave so abruptly."

And he was gone in a swirl of angry leaves.

In one giant breath Naruto sighed, turning back around to the counter and obviously relieved.

At his side Iruka began laughing, "He definitely won't be coming back _soon_."

Face scrunched up cutely Naruto observed this new side of his teacher, he'd never seen Iruka being… well, _devious_. It was the only word to describe his evil chuckling.

"Huh?"

Noodles were placed in front of them and Iruka broke open the chopsticks first, "When he realizes there was no urgent message he's going to be planning my death."

* * *

Laughing. Iruka couldn't seem to stop it.

Through his teary eyes he tried to stop from spitting out his noodles. His sides were aching with the force and looking around many of the patrons had been infected with the same disease.

Into his third bowl of ramen Naruto had flown into a monologue of his adventures in Tea Country. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was mortified to see the things the blonde had been exposed to, had experienced, but then he looked at the boy (man!) and saw that he was all grown up now. Naruto was more than old enough to take care of himself and truthfully, the stories really were a blast.

"—and then the Pervy Sage fell off! Hahaha! The women scattered and the killer intent was enough to send any sane shinobi running. Ero-sennin said something about… what was it? PMSing?"

Iruka choked painfully, blinking slowly as his eyes switched to the female counterparts of their audience. Their smiles tightened noticeably, thinning around the edges, but stayed on face, whether sparing the boy this once or planning vengeance at a later date he didn't know. He shuddered to think of the answer— women were notoriously cunning, it was part of what made them so good at getting revenge.

Like Iruka, the other male patrons tensed, and almost feeling the disturbance in the air the blonde looked around confused.

Okay. So he wasn't_ completely _grown up yet.

"Ne, Iruka-sensei. Did I say something wrong?" The cerulean skies were so open, still so innocent despite all the pain and suffering he'd endured for years, still endured every day.

Iruka coughed, swallowing the rest of his bite and waved him off, "Nothing, Naruto-kun. Go ahead and continue."

And so the blonde shrugged, trusting his old sensei, and launched back into the mesmerizing tale of his (but mostly Jiraiya's) exploits.

* * *

Iruka shuddered as the cold wind hit him and whipped his ponytail around. It was almost painful as it made direct contact with his face, his eyes watering and plastering his clothes to his frame as he walked straight into it. He clutched the shopping bag in his hands tightly and decided to speed up, breaking into a sprint so he could cut the time it would take to get to Naruto's apartment in half.

Today was his first birthday back in Konoha and hell if Iruka would let the boy spend it alone. They _would_ have thrown a party, and if Naruto had not expressly forbidden it, multiple times, they would have anyway. The blonde had gone to great pains explaining how he just wanted to spend a peaceful night alone. After forcing them to understand he wasn't trying to be difficult but truly sincere, the many people who had planned on throwing him a party anyway relented. If wouldn't do to truly upset the blonde, he hardly asked for anything, they could at least give him this.

"For once, I want to be alone on my birthday."

But it was painful for Iruka to hear, knowing what the boy had lived through he made the effort to understand, they all did.

In the end he couldn't though. He couldn't understand why the boy felt the need to hole himself up from his loved-ones and no way would he leave the blonde to wallow alone again. He had been put through enough misery over the years, by civilian and ninja alike, Iruka wasn't about to let him start inflicting it on himself.

And that was what found him here, trekking to the worst side of town in the darkness to see the blonde who was too selfless for his own good. He had bought some takeout ramen from the store since it was too late for Ichiraku to be open. The wind was decidedly harsh tonight so there wouldn't have been many customers even if the ramen stand did stay open that long.

But it had to be ramen and even though the blonde would undoubtedly notice it wasn't Ichiraku the sentiment was still the same. He'd bought a small cake as well, for traditions sake.

Again a shiver racked his body as the wind howled, fierce and unforgiving, as if in imitation of that night so long ago. Iruka didn't think about that though, this was Naruto's birthday and even if the blonde wasn't going to celebrate it, Iruka was.

A small grin worked its way on his face as he arrived at the building and within moments was at a sturdy door, positioned to knock. The bag by his side was noisy and he inhaled deeply, mentally preparing the speech he would need to make it past the door. He believed the blonde when he said he was serious about spending his birthday alone, so he was ready for the argument he would encounter trying to go against the blonde's explicit wishes.

He didn't even get a chance to rap against the wood before it slowly crept open, a miserable blue eye appearing in the crack before widening and shutting the door closed again. Iruka blinked and then started to yell, all pretenses of talking his way peacefully inside gone in an instant. The neighbors would be angry and possibly come out to see what all the hullaballoo was but the brunette didn't care at the moment. He didn't come all this way to be ignored.

"Naruto! Dammit, open this door right now!"

Silence. Iruka hated it. It was the enemy. He would break down this door if he had to.

"Naruto! I'm coming in!"

He took a few steps back, not kidding. He had known the blonde his whole life. The boy was stubborn and sometimes it took force for him to see real reason.

Within seconds he heard the door shuffling open once more though, "Alright then! Hold on, just don't break my door. I just got this replaced."

The teacher squinted, knowing exactly what that meant and almost felt ashamed he had been ready to break down a door the blonde constantly had to fix.

Almost.

It had produced the reaction he wanted though and seeing the blonde standing in the doorway, however reluctantly and glaring murder at his former teacher, it made him grin.

This was what he had come for.

"Happy birthday, Naruto." he murmured, crossing the threshold and offering the blonde the bag. An offer of peace.

The blonde was slightly surprised, taking the bag with a calm not usually exhibited by the hyper male. Iruka continued to smile, knowing the blonde appreciated all the effort as he gaped in astonishment.

Naruto was still staring after Iruka had pushed him inside, locking the door back silently and pattering into the kitchen. Naruto had followed, still hovering between disbelief and irritation. Iruka officially passed the line from unwelcome to welcome though as Naruto unloaded the contents of his present on the kitchen counter. Naruto's eyes visibly lifted, the miserable aura gained from wallowing in this unfavorable day gone as he smelled the ramen still hot in the package before him.

Again he seemed surprised to see the cake, and it was impossible for Iruka to hold back the chuckle at the look on the blondes face.

He decided to elaborate, "There was no way I was going to leave you alone on your birthday. You deserve more than that—"

Naruto opened his mouth to argue but Iruka waved him silent, "—even if you don't believe it yourself. You're very special to the people around you, specifically me, and I'm not going to let you do this to yourself. We're having some sort of a celebration."

After the blonde finished gaping he swallowed and let out a dry chuckle, "You're always lecturing me, you know that?"

Iruka snorted, "Wouldn't have to if you didn't give me reason. Now grab some chopsticks and dig into the ramen, I know you're hungry."

Without argument the blonde did as told. More than likely, the blonde hadn't left his apartment all day. Instinct. The brunette winced.

"After that we'll have some cake."

They sat in the kitchen for some time, thinking in silence. Iruka about how this day always made Naruto retreat into himself and the blonde about god knew what. The only noise was the slurping of noodles and Naruto had an interestingly pensive face as he ate. Iruka merely watched, happy the gloom the blonde had been stewing in before had retreated, if only for a moment. The brunette made himself comfortable, waiting on Naruto to finish so they could cut the cake.

"Sensei?"

Iruka blinked, realizing the blonde was done and had discarded his utensils in favor of a knife. Naruto's hand was poised over the small cake, wearing a tiny smile to match. Iruka shook his head, jumping up to stand by his side and couldn't help the smile that bloomed either.

"Happy birthday, Naruto. Maybe I should have gotten the candles? Oh and you still have to make a wish! It's tradition."

"Tradition, huh?" The blonde smirked, he was seeming like his old self more and more each second.

The blonde closed his eyes, if only to humor Iruka, and opened them to cut the teacher a slice before serving himself some cake. Naruto complimented his choice of flavor, Iruka knew he liked red velvet, and talk started to form between them amicably as they bounced from subject to subject. Before they knew it, the cake was gone and they had moved to the couch, too caught up in discussion to care that the hours of the morning were ticking by.

It wasn't until Iruka had yawned three times in a row that Naruto found a clock and stalled in shock at how early it was. He looked back at his teacher, mouth open and ready to say something else before quickly noticing Iruka had dozed off. Smiling his mouth clicked shut, finding a blanket to cover the man before retreating into his own room to sleep. He had previously planned on wallowing the entire night, Iruka had ruined that plan spectacularly and he found he was too happy to continue with it. There was nothing for it but to actually go to sleep now.

In the morning he woke and still found his sensei there, snoring softly and in a position that would have the man complaining when he woke up. He smiled warmly at the thought and how he would fix it. He started on a cup of tea, knowing it was the brunette's favorite even after all this time and a quick breakfast. He wasn't sure whether the Iruka had to be at the academy or not, so he made sure to keep it light.

Walking back into the living room the blonde saw Iruka was still sleeping and shook his shoulder lightly. Iruka blinked immediately, he was still a ninja after all, and yawned slowly before sitting up. He pulled the blanket off and set it to the side, surprised to see it was there at all and figured he must have fallen asleep.

The blonde, watching all of this with amusement, asked quickly, "It's still early. I made breakfast. Did you have to be at the academy today?"

Iruka raised an eyebrow, still shaking off the remnants of sleep, "No, I took off today to spend time with you. Why?"

Naruto stared, once again caught off guard by the academy teacher. Only Iruka would do this for him. He always checked in on him, even when he didn't want or possibly need it, and that meant more than words could describe.

Iruka stood, not noticing the way the blonde marveled. He stretched, neck popping as he turned it to the side. Naruto's eyes threatened to tear up as he wordlessly approached him, arms wide. Even half-asleep the brunette understood immediately, welcoming him into a hug even if he didn't know why he was receiving one. The blonde didn't need to explain though, he never needed words with the man, Iruka always knew what he needed and when, so he never asked any questions.

Breathing deep he inhaled the brunettes smell, Iruka was warm, warmer than he could remember when he was a child and held onto the brunette tightly for comfort. Remembering the times Iruka had held him he clutched him even tighter, never wanting to forget this feeling. The feeling of being loved.

Iruka himself was observing the emotional moment take place, many people took this kind of contact for granted. It was the kind of contact a mother would give to her child, or a lover would give to their…

He stopped, blinking at that thought and wondered where on earth it had come from. Briefly he noticed the blonde had pulled closer and Iruka made a move to extract himself from Naruto before… before what?

The blonde didn't let go though. He stayed for a moment longer, breathing into his neck and making Iruka tingle at the warm air he exhaled. Suddenly a quiet "thanks" washed over his skin before the firm hold on him loosened, Naruto pulling back with the most brilliant grin plastered on.

Iruka tried not to think why his heart was beating faster than normal or why his mouth had suddenly dried up. It was most certainly not that goofy grin on the blondes face but then again it was. Iruka lived to see that expression, the one that told him how much the blonde appreciated the efforts he went to, how much the blonde understood that he cared.

He found his lips quirking too, in response to the blonde's contagious happiness and the previous moment was filed away but not forgotten as the blonde bounced into the kitchen.

"How about breakfast then? I'll whip us up something else to go along with what I already made."

The brunette's stomach growled loudly as he followed the blonde and Naruto laughed.

Iruka didn't really care to analyze all these feelings at the moment. He had accomplished what he came here to do. Make sure Naruto understood that his friends loved him and didn't want him to suffer alone. Usually the blonde was down for days after his birthday but this morning proved that tradition would be breaking quick. So long as Iruka was there, he would never spend another birthday alone. Not if he could help it. And Iruka planned on being there for a long time.

* * *

This was kind of rushed but I got it out! Next, Kakashi plans Iruka's death! (not really) And Iruka and the blonde bond even more.


End file.
